


Love Bites

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya’s hungry and Goro refuses to feed him.





	

That arm looping around his waist from behind, pulling him close to that warm body. A quick kiss on the cheek and a nip at his ear. “I’m home.” Laughing and pushing his glasses up his nose, “Welcome home.” His boyfriend just hugging him close, resting his chin on that slightly taller shoulder. “What are you cooking Goro?” Wanting to tease him a bit, “Dinner for me, not you.” The angry nibble at his shoulder hurt, but it made him giggle. “I want some!” Swaying their hips back and forth slowly, trying to make his stubborn boyfriend happy so he would get fed. 

Takuya realized that wasn’t working, he was just getting ignored. Pouting for a minute, evil glint in his eye, he chomped down on that shoulder. “AHHHHH!” Goro jumped but was held in place by those strong arms. Glaring at the mouth open and begging. “Oh definitely not now!” 

Takuya pouted and rested his head against the back of Goro’s neck. A smirk curled across his lips. His fingers spidered down between his boyfriend's legs, caressing the toy in between. Kissing and nipping softly along that dark hair line. A soft sigh from his victim goaded him further. Sucking on that cute pale ear as his fingers massaged the growing lump in Goro’s pants. Smiling at the heavily breathing body in his arms, Takuya unzipped his prisoner's pants. Gently running his hand over that quickly stiffening member. 

Not till he hand the taller man leaning over the edge of the counter for support did he relent his slow torture. Flipping the other man around in his arms, he gave Goro a strong kiss the man barely had time to comprehend be for his attacker was crouched in front of him. “Aaaaaaaaaaa~” Goro’s head lolled back and he went slightly cross eyed as his cock started getting sucked. A stupid smile on his face as that tongue slid under the sensitive underside. Glasses sliding down his nose, moaning at a particularly good twist of the tongue. The only reason he was still even on his feet was his white knuckled grip on the counter that was painfully jabbing him in the back. “Takuya, I'm gonna-!” holding on to the counter as he came down that golden throat, shaking as he was sucked dry. Takuya just sat back on his haunches, licking his lips.

“Now feed me!”  
“You just ate!”


End file.
